


beautiful // rotten

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Legend (2015), Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is immortal. Ronnie wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Ronnie sees him for the first time, it feels like the boy doesn't belong here. Not in that place. Not in that century.  
And he isn't more than a boy. His eyes dark and older that Ronnie, who isn't the youngest anymore, not wise but hungry.  
"Who are you?" He asks as he sits down at the bar next to him.  
"My name is Dorian Gray, Mr. Kray."  
"You heard of me." It's not a question, and Ronnie doesn't smile.  
But Dorian does. "Of course."  
His smile is fake but he is beautiful and that's all Ronnie wants. Fake and beautiful. And a glimpse of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will at least be one more chapter. Maybe even more. If you have ideas or promts, feel free to tell me about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't die", Dorian says, sounding bored and laying on Ronnie's bed like a greek god, naked except for the blanket covering his pale skin.  
"Of course you can."

*

The knife cuts through skin, draws blood.  
Ronnie's never feeled aroused by this before. He has never felt aroused by the thought of killing somebody - he's felt thrilled, he's felt shivers down his spine, but he's never felt real arousal during his kills.  
He wants Dorian more than anything in the world. He wants the power he holds.

*

"How?", he asks, his deep voice hoarse.  
"I'm not in the mood to explain. I'll tell you. I'll show you. But not now."  
Ronnie loves and hates that this man can control him, that he lets Dorian control him, lets him keep his secrets and his life.


End file.
